fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperDragonNatsu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki SuperDragonNatsu! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperDragonNatsu page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 21:24, June 27, 2012 DS Magic Well, you can use any of the canon ones. If you want to use a fanon one, you need to ask the creator of it. I suggest trying something else, there's more stuff out there then just Dragon Slayer Magic. It's up to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What does that have to do with Dragon Slayer magic? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What exactly are you trying to tell me? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what you're talking. I'm utterly confused. Say what you need to say in perfect and clear english. Get to the point, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Who's he? Who loses to Keith? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Do you even know what you are doing? Clearly not. Stop editing and start asking for help. You don't know what you're doing. Keith is on the brink of deletion, it's an utter mess of a page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here's the deal. If you can't get the hang of editing it, why are you here? I'm not here to fix your every little mistake. That's nonsense. From what I can tell, you're not even trying. I don't have patience for people who don't care. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Regardless of if you're new, what's up with your english? If you cannot even talk to me properly on my talk page, why are you here? I was willing to help you as it's my job, but you're just making things worse. I can't deal with this all the time, just can't, you need to improve and quickly on such basic things. I can hardly understand half of what you say half of the time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I hope you understand that if that page isn't fixed by the end of the day, it's deleted. I'm not kidding. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) It would be ideal to learn how to use stuff and up your grammar ALOT. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Enough. Go work on your english and then come back here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Want My Help ? Hi there,if you want my help,i can but first,tell me:Are you malay?Because i've been reading your 'arguement' with the admin and clearly you can't really speak english.Ayame99 (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Yeah sure no problem, you can use the whole him, not just The End. Just let me read it when you're done :D I should be back on the wiki soon. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 19:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura The End is only a method of taking over. You can have that, but you can't have any of my take over forms (just pointing out) and you can put him in as many fannons as you like. Yeah, you can join God Eater, but finish a character first before adding him/her. 23:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Who can join? You haven't exactly told me who. And what is this idea?19:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hmm.... You know, it's not hard to use the property template. All you have to do is type in your username, that is it. Please keep this in mind.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC)